Quando a escuridão é uma visão clara
by Bitasin
Summary: O que acontece quando seus melhores amigos brigam mais enquanto namorados do que quando eram somente amigos?


**Fic por: Srta Wheezy e Paty Felton**

**_Quando a Escuridão é uma Visão Clara_**

PRÓLOGO

Acordou com algo piando ao seu lado. Com pouca vontade, abriu os olhos e fitou os de Edwiges. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e viu que ainda era cedo. A casa estava silenciosa, nenhum sinal de Duda na televisão, de Tia Petúnia na cozinha ou de Tio Valter fazendo comentários maldosos. Com um meio sorriso, olhou para as cartas e um pacote enorme e outro médio que acabara de receber.

Olhou pela janela. Ainda era escuro. Pegou seus óculos e recebeu a carta da sua coruja. Acariciou sua cabeça e deu um pouco de água para ela. Sonolento, abriu o0 pergaminho e leu:****

_" Harry,_

E aí, cara? Ah, como você já deve saber, eu não sou de escrever cartas imensas que nem a Mione (nem me fala nela... Depois te explico). Por isso eu vou direto ao ponto: Feliz Aniversário! A Edwiges apareceu aqui em casa e não saiu enquanto eu não escrevesse essa carta e entregasse o presente. E a mamãe aproveitou e mandou um bolo (pra variar um pouco).

Bem, voltando ao assunto Hermione Granger. Sim, eu briguei com ela. Ah, fala sério! Eu descobri que ela mantém uma amizade um tanto quanto ÍNTIMA e secreta, com o idiota do Krum! Você acredita Ela veio pra mim numa carta: "Ah, Rony Ontem o VICTOR me mandou uma carta e blá blá blá" Sendo que eu que sou namorado dela, ou era, que seja.

_RIDÍCULO! E por que ela não me contou? Sabe porque? PORQUE ELA PENSOU QUE EU IA FICAR BRAVO! Eu fiquei bravo porque ela fez o FAVOR de não me contar sobre essa amizade colorida deles...Ah, e ela ainda fala que o idiota sou eu (com essas palavras), porque eu não aceito que ela possa ser amiga de um garoto.. Errada, ela! Eu aceito a amizade de vocês dois numa boa! Humpf, o que eu não admito é que ela VIRE AMIGA DO KRUM! Ele é apaixonado por ela e só ela que não percebe! Ela vai ouvir umas boas nessas férias quando vier aqui em casa. Ah, tem pó de flú aqui...Se quiser aparecer hoje mesmo, ou então amanhã, ou qualquer dia desses, a gente aceita!  
Estamos te esperando,  
Falou  
Rony"_

Senhor. Ele próprio havia se esquecido de seu aniversário, era tanta confusão no mundo bruxo que Harry acabara esquecendo. Bufou quando se lembrou do ciúme de Rony, sempre era assim, eles sempre brigavam e voltavam novamente e ele que tinha que atura-los.

Esquecendo do assunto, abriu o outro pergaminho, onde se encontrava uma letra bem caprichosa, que deveria ser de Mione.__

" Oi Harry,

Tudo bem com você? Comigo está tudo mais ou menos, mas depois te conto.

Vamos ao mais importante, que chega a ser o motivo da carta, Parabéns! Tudo de bom para você e que esses 17 anos sejam muito felizes e gratificantes. Espero que goste do presente. Foi bem difícil de escolher um para você! Mas aí, eu perguntei pro..Er.. Ok, eu perguntei do Victor Krum ( é por isso que eu não to cem por cento bem) o que poderia lhe dar e ele deu essa sugestão!

Bom, deixa eu te contar. Eu escrevi uma carta pro Rony, como de costume e eu comentei com ele que eu tinha pedido ajuda pro Victor para escolher seu presente. Só que eu tinha esquecido de comentar com ele que eu estava amiga dele e que me correspondia com ele. Aí ele veio todo bravo, perguntando desde quando que nós éramos amigos, e dizendo que o Victor era apaixonado por mim e um monte de coisa!  


_Aí eu disse pra ele que não me importava se o Victor gostava de mim, se ele era louco por mim. O que importa é o que eu sinto pelo Rony, que é o meu namorado! Eu não estou certa, Harry? Tenta colocar na cabeça desse seu amigo que eu amo ele e não quero outro, muito menos o Victor, que é como um irmão para mim._

Vou ficando por aqui  
Beijos e Felicidades  
Mione"

Sorriu por dentro. Acabara de ler duas cartas, que tratavam do mesmo assunto, com historias diferentes.

Mas logo se irritou novamente. Era sempre a mesma coisa: Hermione esquecia de falar algo, e Rony se irritava. Ou então ela se irritava porque ele não reparava que ela mudou a cor do batom que normalmente usa, ou coisas assim. Eram sempre brigas banais e ele é que arcava com as conseqüências, porque ouvia os dois reclamando, um do outro, todo dia, a cada minuto, a cada instante.

Ouviu sua barriga roncar e se lembrou que já estava há três dias sem comer, só por dizer a palavra "bruxaria" na frente do tio. Olhando com desejo para o pacote ainda embalado, desembrulhou-o com uma rapidez e eficiência que próprio se assustou. Olhou com fome para o bolo de frutas e com rapidez, devorou-o.

Novamente sua mente vagou pela briga dos amigos e se viu pensando em Gina. Ela sim deveria estar sofrendo! Quando não tinha mais ninguém para ouvi-lo, era atrás dela que Rony corria. E depois implicava com ela também, por causa dos seus amigos.

Pegou os embrulhos fechados que Edwiges trouxera. Um tinha a letra de Hermione do lado de fora _"Espero que Goste!"_ Abriu-o. Era um mini campo de quadribol e nele havia mais um bilhete: _"É só você tocar a varinha no campo e mandá-los jogar, quando o pomo é capturado e eles comemoram, fica tudo parado novamente. Se quiser re-ver a jogada, toque com a varinha novamente e diga_ _**Onióculos**._ ".

Além desses presentes, havia outro pequeno, que até o momento, Harry não havia reparado. _"Harry, eu sei que você ainda não superou. Mas Sirius iria te dar o presente ainda este ano. Feliz Aniversário, Remo".  
_  
O garoto abriu o presente com rapidez e encontrou uma caixa com mais uma carta.

_" Dezessete anos, hein? Quem diria! Foi com dezessete anos que seus pais começaram a namorar! Eu to doido para descobrir a sua forma animaga.. Heheh.. Eu e seu pai sempre imaginamos que a forma de sua mãe deveria ser uma leoa... Nunca vi mulher mais brava que ela..Hehe..Quando ela descobriu isso, bem...Ah, deixa pra lá!_

Bom, Harry, isso era de seu pai. A sua mãe deu de presente à ele, quando fizeram um ano de namoro. Ele nunca ficou tão feliz na vida! Exceto pelo dia que eles começaram a namorar. E quando se casaram, e quando você nasceu! Ah, bem.. Feliz Aniversário pra você! Qualquer dia desses eu apareço aí e te seqüestro! Hehehe..

Um beijo, não, beijo é coisa de maricas.  
Um abraço do padrinho mais lindo do mundo,  
Sirius."

Harry abriu a caixa e viu uma pequena bolinha dourada. Pegou-a e essa começou a bater as asas prateadas, freneticamente. Sorriu. Era um pomo de ouro! Nele havia a seguinte frase gravada: _Lily e Ti Eternal Love._

Após verificar que a janela estava fechada, soltou o pomo e ficou perseguindo-o, até começar a ouvir sinais de vida pela casa.

**Negrito** Paty (bitat) , _Itálico_ Sinny (Cinthia ou Srta Wheezy) e sublinhado nós duas.

Oiee! Vocês gostaram do prólogo?

**Bonitinho, né? Hum... A idéia do pomo foi minha... CLARO, NÉ? Pq da cabecinha da Sinny é meio difícil de sair alguma coisa... AHUahUAHuah Brincadera... Eu te adoro MUITOOO!**

_E como essa guria se acha mto, eu estou dando o humilde comentário.. uhahua.. Paty, te douh! Bem, eu comecei esse prólogo, então, Paty, nem pode falar nada! xDD _

**É senhorita, acontece que euzinha aqui que fiz o resto e escrevi as cartas... então, eu mereço a maior parte do crédito... E você fik ketinha**

_Magoouuuuu! x(_

_To de mauuuuu! uhahauha_

_Amo qm comentar aqui.. auhhaua .. te doluh, sua doida_

**Ohh! Eu sei que você me adora... Heheheh você falou isso lá em cima... Ai ai... TODO MUNDO me adora, fazer o que? Mas td bem, vai vamu dxah queto...**

Um recadinho só (como a Sinny jah disse) AMAMOS QUEM COMENTA! Uahauhauhaa

Faça-nos (uh, ficou chique, neh?) feliz e comente! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

Beijocas

**Atehh! Bjokinhas pra vcss**

_Tchauzinho!_

Bitasin

**BITAT EH MAIS BUNITO!**

_Sem comentários... o.O_

REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


End file.
